Je t'ai fait une promesse
by Jacksosey
Summary: Suite a un incident avec Kyuubi Naruto deserte 4 ans et revient pour sauver konoha d'une guerre face à l'akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

Je commence l'histoire au chapitre 301 : Naruto, Sakura, et Yamato poursuivent Sai qui les a trahis pour rejoindre Orochimaru.

Naruto à apprit qu'il a blessé Sakura à cause du démon qu'il renferme en lui et fuit Sakura du regard tellement il s'en veut.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche infructueuse Sakura, Naruto et Yamato retrouvèrent la trace de Sai et pénètrent le repère d'Orochimaru avant de s'y etre séparé pour gagner du temps.

Chacun se balade durant des heures avant de tomber sur des ennemies:Yamato avait rencontré Kabuto et l'avait vaincu après un combat où Kabuto mené l'avantage sur la connaissance des lieux avant de repartir pour retrouver ses coéquipier qui avaient sûrement fait de mauvaises rencontre.

Du côte de Sakura :

Elle continuée de marcher elle commençait à perdre la notion du temps.

Après un tournant de plus(à croire qu'elle tournée en rond), elle se retrouva soudain dans une immense salle où se profilé des dizaines de pilier en pierres immenses.

Une voix derrière elle l'interpella: « Bienvenue dans ma salle d'entraînement ! »

Sakura n'osa pas se retourner, car elle avait reconnu cette voix…

« Sasuke ? », proposa-t-elle.

Du côté de Naruto :

Il était adossé à une grande porte en bois et écouté une conversation dont il avait reconnu les interlocuteur : Sai et Orochimaru.

Orochimaru : Puis-je connaître ton plan à présent ?

Sai, toujours impassible : Mais quel plan ?

Orochimaru : Tu penses vraiment que j'allai tomber dans le panneau !Tu es là pour m'empêcher de nuire !

Avant que Sai n'ai pu emmètre le moindre bruit Orochimaru l'avait transpercé avec une épée provenant de sa bouche, tranquillement le serpent sortit l'épée de sa bouche pour la prendre dans sa main et il l'extirpa de l'adolescent toujours vivant avant de la mettre au-dessus de sa tête.

Orochimaru : Adieu jeune espion !

Puis il abattit l'épée sur sa proie agonisante, mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa course Naruto qui ne pouvait rester dans l'ombre devant un tel spectacle s'élança vers l'arme et d'un coup de pied désarma le serpent étonné par l'apparition du renard .

Du côté de Sakura :

Sakura pour gagner du temps avant le combat qui allai forcement se produire demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Pour obtenir la puissance qui me permettra de vaincre mon frère et vengé mon clan.

-Tu aurait pu l'acquérir au village cette force.

-Non, ce village est fait de faible comme toi et Naruto .Y être resté aurait gâché mes capacités .

Mais trêve de bavardage, je dois te tuer maintenant. Annonça t-il d'une voix calme et posé.

La fleur de cerisier n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde que son assaillant s'était positionné devant elle et commencé à l'étranglé d'une poigne ferme et déterminé.

Sakura tentée désespérément de se dégageait sans succès elle voulait lui demander pourquoi, mais elle fut coupé par Sasuke : « Même en combat tu es ennuyeuse »

Elle fut choqué par cette parole, seule le Sasuke qu'elle aimait aurait pu dire cela . Il n'était donc pas sous l'emprise du sceau et pourtant n'hésitait pas à la tuer de ses propres mains.

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il la projeta contre un pilier qui s'effondra sous la violence du coup avant d'être arrêté par un autre avant de s'effondrait au sol inconsciente attendant sa fin.

Du côté de Naruto :

Orochimaru récupéra tranquillement son épée avant de s'élancer sur Naruto qui préparait un rasengan à l'aide d'un clone, mais ne bougea pas de la trajectoire de l'épée et fut transpercé au niveau de l'épaule droite avant de lancer son attaque sur le serpent qui lui bloqua le bras du seule qui lui était encore valide à la différence de Naruto.

Le kitsune ignoré quoi faire à présent, car il était bloqué et son rasengan dans sa main droite ne pouvait terminer sa course à cause du bras d'Orochimaru qui tenait le sien fermement .

Soudain l'inattendu se produisit,Sai dans un dernier effort lança à son coéquipier son katana.

Naruto saisit l'aubaine de son bras gauche et au moment où son ennemi sentant sa fin arrivée en lâchant son épée puis trancha la tête du serpent qui roula sur le sol.

Naruto se retourna vers son sauveteur qui mourait sous ses yeux, il lui mit la tête sur les genoux en lui disant que tous irait bien s'il garde ses forces.

Sai qui avait compris qu'il allait mourir décida de dire tout ce qui pourrait l'aider avant de s'éteindre pour l'éternité.

Sai : « Sasuke se trouve en dessous de nous à l'instant, termine ta mission »puis il cracha le peu de sang qui lui rester et cessa à jamais de respirer.

Naruto déposa délicatement la tête de son ami à terre puis s'éloigna pour créer un rasengan d'une main(Naruto sait à présent le faire d'une main, mais laisse croire à ses ennemies le contraire pour avoir un effet de surprise)et l'abattit au sol qui s'effondra en même temps que lui à l'étage en dessous.

IL se réceptionna à l'aide de ses bras ce qui le fit ce tordre de douleur, car sa blessure à l'épaule été grave, malheureusement la douleur lui fit oublié que Sasuke se trouvait sûrement là, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il fut projeter contre un pilier et s'effondra à genoux devant son ennemi qui lui attrapa la gorge et prépara un chidori de l'autre, mais n'attaqua pas, car Naruto avait formé un rasengan.

Sasuke eut un léger rictus et annonça à son rival :

-si tu l'utilises je ne mourais pas, mais tu as de forte chance de mourir . Ta mort ne servira à rien.

-De toute façon je ne compte pas te tuer, je l'ai promis à Sakura.

-Tu est prêt à mourir pour une promesse faite à une faible .Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton absence la fait souffrir et c'est mon devoir de la réconforter, quitte à crever.

-Ah ! J'ai compris. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

-A en crever comme tu l'as remarqué, mais elle c'est toi qu'elle aime alors je te ramènerai quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Tu serais prêt à vivre malheureux le restant de tes jours pour qu'elle soit heureuse . Tu es pathétique et tu commence à m'ennuyait, je vais en finir avec cette pseudo amitié dès maintenant.

Puis il se retourna vers Sakura qui se réveiller :

-Tu te réveil à temps, tu pourras assister à la mise à mort de Naruto.

-Que penserait ton clan s'il te voyait ? Annonça t-elle pour retarder l'échéance en observant Naruto à bout de force avec une boule bleue dans la main droite.

-De quoi tu parles espèce d'idiote ?

-Que penserait ton clan s'il te voyait ? Toi, l'héritier de ce clan t'allié au pire ennemi de konoha sur le point de tuer l'un de ses ninjas pour soit-disant lavé leur honneur ; au contraire tu le salis en faisant cela . Tu es la honte du clan Uchiwa .

-La ferme idiote, comment oses-tu ! Hurla t-il en baissant sa garde.

-Tu ne devrais jamais baisser ta garde Sasuke ! Cria t-il tout en enfonçant son rasengan dans l'abdomen de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke fut projeté inconscient à une dizaine de mètres tandis que Naruto transperça deux pilier sous la puissance de la déflagration et alla s'enfonçait dans un troisième avant de heurter le sol inconscient et baignant dans son propre sang.

Sakura qui avait vue toute la scène s'élança auprès de Naruto pour refermer ces plaies ce qu'elle fit aisément, mais Naruto resta inconscient malgré tous. La fleur de cerisier resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que Yamato atterrisse dans la salle par le trou dans le plafond et s'approcha de Sasuke et annonça à Sakura qu'il était dans le coma et elle fit de même.

Yamato prit Sasuke sur son dos et Sakura prit Naruto et ils partirent en direction de Konoha….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Un nouveau départ

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus au village et cela faisait une semaine que Sakura passée ses temps libres au chevet de Naruto qui comme Sasuke est dans le coma le plus profond qui soit. 

Depuis qu'elle était revenue Sakura ne souriait plus ,ne riait plus ,elle avait toujours l'air mélancolique.

D'après tous ses proches cela se comprenait totalement :

L'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son enfance ,Sasuke et son ami et coéquipier Naruto été dans le coma après avoir failli mourir dans un combat fratricide.

Mais ce qui les étonner le plus c'est qu'elle n'était jamais allée voir Sasuke depuis son retour qu'elle attendait depuis trois longues années.

Mais pour elle les derniers événements avaient tous changer sa perspective au sujet de Sasuke :

Il n'avait jamais aimé Sakura , pire il la rabaissé ,et ne vivait que pour assouvir une vengeance quitte à pactiser avec un démon et tué son meilleur ami ,son « frère » Naruto.

Elle en était venue à le haïr … Ce qui lui permi de ré envisager Naruto de manière objective :

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait il n'avait cessé de la protéger ,de l'encourager et de la réconforter tant bien qu'il le pouvait…

Mais elle était tellement aveuglée par Sasuke qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte .

Il avait toujours été là pour l'aider ,lui tendre la main ,lui donnait son épaule pour pleurer et ses bras pour la réconforter ,elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle tient bien plus à Naruto qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser ,c'était un ami ,un modèle mais elle ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Chaque soir elle lui racontait sa journée ,ses missions ,ce qu'il c'était passé au village et à ses amis .

Elle lui racontait ses plaisirs , ses angoisses et bien qu'il ne puisse rien dire ; le fait de se confier la réconforté.

Un soir alors qu'elle allai repartir chez elle pour dormir ,elle entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre de Naruto ,bien qu'elle pensait être devenu totalement paranoïaque ,elle décida d'entrer pour en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte ,elle fut figé parce qu'elle voyait :Naruto venait de se réveiller et avait tenté de se lever mais n'avait plus de force et c'était ré effondré sur son lit.

Après avoir eu la certitude que ce n'était pas une hallucination ,ses yeux émeraudes se remirent à briller et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Naruto ne put faire autrement que de s'effondrer sous le poids de sa coéquipière trop lourde pour la force actuelle de ses muscles endormi .

Elle pleurait tous en serrant le plus fort possible Naruto contre elle comme si elle avait qu'il ne s'enfuit.

Naruto surprit lui dit avec le peu d'oxygène qui lui rester :

-Je suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose .

Toujours en pleurant mais heureuse d'entendre sa voix ,elle lui renvoya : « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Naruto :-Je vois ça !Euh… ?Moi aussi je t'aimes beaucoup mais là tu m'étouffes.

Sakura :Oh !Désolé Naruto .tout en relâchent lentement son étreinte .

Naruto :Euh ?Je suis là depuis quand ?

Sakura :T'es dans le coma depuis deux semaines dont une semaine à Konoha .Et Sasuke n'est toujours pas réveillé.

Naruto :Je me fiches de son état !Comment tu vas Sakura ?

Sakura :Très bien grâce à toi .Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Naruto :C'est toi qui nous a sauvé ,si tu ne lui avais pas parlé je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion d'attaquer et nous serions mort tous les deux .Quand je suis à tes côtés je me sens plus fort. Merci Sakura.

Sakura :après un léger bâillement .Je suis fatigué mais je me sens coupable de te laisser.

Naruto :Sakura je serais là demain .On a tout le temps qu'on veut maintenant ,alors rentre chez toi et dort tranquille .Demain est un nouveau jour.

Sakura :D'accord Naruto .A demain .sur ce elle embrassa le blond sur la joue puis parti.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital elle stagna : « J'ai embrassé Naruto mais qu'est-ce qui m'as prit ?Mais c'était pas désagréable. »pensa t-elle.

Puis elle reprit sa marche un sourire aux lèvres.

Quant à Naruto il continuait de rougir après cette étonnante preuve d'affection que lui avait témoigné la kinoichi.

Il retomba sur son oreiller les bras derrière la tête puis il eut une sensation familière :

Il se trouver dans une pièce sombre le dos au sol qui était tout mouillé puis se releva vers une cage dans laquelle deux grand yeux rouges l'observait.

Naruto :Kyuubi ???

Kyuubi :Exact morveux.

Naruto :Après ce qui est arrivé à Sakura par ta faute ,ça m'étonne que tu oses te manifester.

Kyuubi :Quoi ?Elle est vivante non.

Naruto :Encore heureux !Sinon je me serais arrangé pour t'emmener dans la tombe !!

Kyuubi :Ca me coûtes de le dire mais je suis désolé gamin ;seulement je suis un démon et je suis mon instinct et mes émotions et comme je n'ai jamais eu de coéquipier de toute ma vie ,toute autre personne m'est ennemi .

Naruto :Pour tous te dire ,c'est pas à toi mais à moi que j'en veux .J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

Kyuubi :C'est à ce propos qu'on doit parler .Il y-a un gros problème avec le sceau.

Naruto :Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par problème ?

Kyuubi :Du genre qui pourrait nous tuer tous les deux.

Naruto :Comment ça nous tué ?

Kyuubi :Le sceau se détériore et pourrait faire s'échapper tout mon chakra d'un seul coup comme une gigantesque bombe .Et nous tuera sur l'instant et tout ce qu'il y-aura autour dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

Naruto :Mais alors Konoha pourrait être détruit dans l'explosion.

Kyuubi :C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parte au plus vite de Konoha.

Naruto :Mais où ?

Kyuubi :Je connais un village de ninja de l'autre côté de l'océan qui pourra nous aider ,et cela pourra nous aider ,et cela pourra te permettre d'en apprendre plus sur toi.

Naruto :Mais et Sakura ,je peux pas l'abandonner comme ça !

Kyuubi :Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle mais c'est pour son bien.

Naruto :Mais je dois au moins lui expliquer ?

Kyuubi :Pour qu'elle s'inquiète à propos de ta probable mort ,tu peux pas lui dire ça !

Naruto :Mais…

Kyuubi :Je sais gamin mais si tu l'aimes vraiment alors laisse la dans l'ignorance.

Naruto :(à contre cœur)D'accord mais je voudrais la voir encore une fois.

Kyuubi :De toute façon j'ai pas le choix alors allons y mon petit.

Naruto :Mon petit ?

Kyuubi :Eh ben ?…ça fait quinze ans qu'on est ensemble alors à force j'ai fini par t'apprécier mais n'attends pas de preuve d'affection de ma par !

Naruto :Je te demandes rien .Bon ,je dois pas faire attendre Sakura.

Après avoir repris ces forces tout en s'habillant il se dirigea vers chez son amie ,sa coéquipière son amour …Sakura.

Sakura dormait paisiblement dans son lit en souriant et en serrant son coussin contre elle.

Soudain la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une ombre pacifique qui s'approcha de la kinoichi pour déplacer une de ses mèches de cheveux roses à côtés d'elle.

Naruto :Sakura ,c'est moi Naruto .Je suis désolé de te laisser mais je penserai toujours à toi .lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Sakura c'était mis à sourire au son de la voix de Naruto ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

Il déposa une lettre sur le chevet de Sakura puis il embrassa la fleur de cerisier sur le front et s'élança par la fenêtre sans se retourner.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vint caresser la chevelure rose d'une fleur qui poussa un grognement de plainte avant de s'élancer dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer ; à son retour elle aperçut une lettre sur son meuble de chevet qui selon l'air interrogateur qu'elle prit ne lui appartenait pas .

Sa curiosité la força à prendre la lettre dans sa main et elle lut le nom du dépositaire : Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et ouvrit la lettre et lut son contenu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura je suis navré de t'annoncer cela par lettre mais je

n'ai pas le courage de te l'annoncer en face.

A l'instant où tu lis cette lettre je suis sûrement très loin du village que j'ai décidé de quitter pour une durée indéterminé.

Bien que tu ne le comprendras sûrement jamais, il faut que tu

saches que je fais cela pour protéger Konoha dont toi en 

particulier.

Bien que j'ignore quand ,je te "fais la promesse"que je reviendrais

quand tu auras le plus besoin de moi.

Ton ami ,UZUMAKI NARUTO.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle reposa la lettre et quelques larmes perlèrent sous ses yeux qu'elle essuya avant de s'élancer vers le bureau de l'hokage pour lui annoncer la fuite de son meilleur ami tout en sanglotant : « Naruto…pourquoi ? »

Elle grimpa les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante avant de pénétrer en force dans le bureau de Tsunade qui fut surprise d'une telle agressivité chez son élève surtout qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller sous la violence du bruit de la porte.

Tsunade :Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Sakura :Naruto c'est enfuit !

Tsunade :Quoi ?mais pourquoi ?

Sakura :J'en sais rien mais il faut le rattraper au plus vite !!!

Tsunade :Je vais envoyer des ANBUS à sa poursuite ,quant à toi tu as des missions à faire.

Sakura :Mais vous croyez quand même pas que je vais laisser Naruto partir sans le poursuivre ?!

Tsunade :Les ANBUS le rattraperont et tu as une mission importante à régler !Alors vas-y et pas de questions.

Et à contre-cœur elle partie pour sa mission en espérant revoir Naruto à son retour.

Tsunade se retourna vers sa pile de dossier pour sélectionné les poursuivant de Naruto mais elle vit une lettre sur laquelle était inscrite le nom du fugitif.

Elle l'ouvrit et lut son contenu : 

Tsunade oba-chan je veux tout d'abord vous dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tous que cette lettre reste entre nous .Ce qui suit ne doit pas être révélé a Sakura:

Lors de mon combat entre Orochimaru et Sasuke le sceau du démon kyubi s'est fracturé et j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur le démon qui m'habite et j'ai grièvement blessé Sakura ce que je ne peux me pardonner.

Malheureusement plus le temps passe plus le sceau se détériore en risquant ainsi de disperser tout le chakra du renard comme une gigantesque bombe mettant en danger tous Konoha et ses habitants.

Il est donc impératif de ne pas chercher a me ramener tant que je ne contrôlerai pas complètement le chakra du renard.

Ton baka de petit-frère ,UZUMAKI NARUTO.

P.S:Veille sur sakura durant mon absence.

Elle s'assit sur son siège et se tourna vers la fenêtre et annonça à haute voix :

« T'as intérêt à revenir vite Naruto ,je compte sur toi .

Je vais annuler les ANBUS pour le bien de Konoha.

T'as intérêt à pas mourir .On t'attendra. »

Tsunade songée à la manière d'annoncer à son élève le mensonge selon lequel les ANBUS n'est pas retrouvés la trace de Naruto.

Et c'est en ce jour que Naruto fut nommé déserteur et par conséquent criminel de rang S.

Il y-eut de nombreuses polémiques au sujet du départ précipité du renard jusqu'à ce plus personne n'en parle.

Et tout le monde sembla oublié ,sauf l'équipe sept dont la plus touchée fut Sakura.

Et c'est ainsi que la vie continua à Konha jusqu'au jour où le village soit attaqué par l'Akatsuki sans en connaître la raison…

Mais une ombre s'approchée au même moment du village…


	3. 4 ans plus tard

**4 ans plus tard:**

Cela faisait maintenant huit heures qu'un combat se dérouler entre konoha et les soldats de l'Akatsuki .Tsunade et Shizune soignaient les nombreux blessés loin du front, la majorité des ninjas empêchés l'entrer à Konoha à d'autres soldats de l'Akatsuki et une minorité a présent défendaient le centre administratif.

En effet ils n'étaient plus que trois ,le restant de l'équipe sept:Sasuke Uchiwa possesseur du sharingan;Sakura Haruno,médic-nina la force brute et leur ancien sensei Hatake Kakashi surnommé le ninja copieur.

Après quinze minutes de combat a trois contre quinze, la totalité de l'équipe sept était hors-jeu et leur fin était proche.

Le chef des soldats décida par "galanterie"que la fille devait mourir en premier .

Il sortit un katana du fourreau posé dans son dos et s'élança sur la kinoichi qui fermait les yeux de terreur.

Après un bref instant Sakura entendit l'impact et une giclée de sang sur sa figure mais elle ne sentait pas de douleur, pas d'engourdissement;L'épée ne l'aurait donc pas touché?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?cria le chef soldat surpris.

Un homme venait d'arrêter le sabre dans sa course avec la main.

En entendant la surprise de son bourreau Sakura décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tout comme ses deux camarades elle fut figé parce qu'elle voyait, un homme de son age(19 ans) habillé totalement de noir avec un katana dans le dos et aux cheveux blonds avait bloqué l'arme à la main ce qui la fit saigné abondamment .

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'étonnait ;elle le connaissait bien car il était le quatrième membre de l'équipe sept.

-N-Na-ru-to ?dit-elle en bégayant.

-Je t'avait promis que je reviendrais non ?réponds t-il de manière calme et posé.

-Naruto ?Le démon Kyubi ?dit-il comme s'il avait vu le diable dans les yeux.

-Lui-même ,et tu as mal choisi ton jour pour t'attaquer à la fille à qui je tiens le plus au monde !!!hurla t-il tout en remontant son bras jusqu'au poigné de l'agresseur.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un cri puissant s'échappa du ninja ennemi :

Naruto dans sa colère avait brisé l'articulation du bras gauche de son ennemi avant de lui enfoncer son propre katana dans la jambe gauche ;ce qui le fit s'écroulé de douleur.

Voyant cela trois des quinze soldats présent s'élancèrent sur le blond qui leur jeta l'homme qui venait de maîtrisé dans la figure ce qui fit tombé deux des trois assaillants.

Le troisième n'eut pas le temps de lever le bras que Naruto lui avait déjà brisé la nuque avec son pied.

Il toucha tous juste le sol que trois autres soldats encerclèrent le démon kyubi qui resta impassible puis il s'agrippa aux épaules du plus proche et profita de son appui pour envoyer un double coup-de pied qui brisa la nuque aux deux étonnés de ce que venait de faire Naruto.

Toujours maintenu aux épaules du soldat, il lui brisa les cervicales avant de s'élancer en l'air pour arroser ses ennemis de shurikens dont deux tranchèrent la gorge à leur cibles.

La vitesse de naruto était-elle que le temps de comprendre ses attentions son coup avait atteint sa cible .

Après un très bel atterrissage ,il dégaina son épée et mit K.O les quatre soldats autour de lui puis la remit dans son fourreau avant de lancer deux kunai sur les ninjas tenant prisonnier Sasuke et Kakashi qui semblait stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait grâce à leur sharingan car à l'œil nu on ne voyait qu'un flash se déplaçait puis les ennemis tombés.

Le chef qui s'était relevé et avait extrait son sabre de sa jambe regardait Naruto les yeux plein de haine mais avant qu'il n'eai pu dire quoique ce soit le renard s'était élancé sur lui le poing en avant et brisa comme un rien le katana de son ennemi qui vola à vingt mètres mais fut réceptionné par les deux autres soldats qui s'étaient également relevés .

-Abandonné la mission !! hurla le chef en crachant du sang.

Les deux ennemis emmenèrent leur chef et s'enfuirent suivi de tous les autres ninjas de l'Akatsuki en laissant konoha qui avait été sauvé de justesse.

Naruto qui venait de mettre en fuite toute une armée esquissa un grand sourire en mettant les bras en V et hurla de manière euphorique : « Ca vous apprendra à pas s'en prendre au grand Kitsune !!!»

Puis soudain ses jambes lâchèrent et il tenté tant bien que mal de reprendre l'équilibre tel un homme ivre.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Kakashi inquiet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et s'effondra inconscient sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers et des ninja qui arrivaient.

Sakura par réflexe s'élança vers lui de peur qu'il n'ait reçu un violent coup durant l'affrontement , quoi de plus normale pour un médecin.

Sa crainte s'amplifia lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto avait une blessure ouverte large est profonde au niveau de son épaule . Il avait perdu énormément de sang et Sakura s'empressa de refermer la plaie tout comme celle de sa main.

-Comment va t-il ?demanda Sasuke sans pour autant paraître inquiet.

-Il n'a presque plus de sang et n'a plus du tout de chakra .répondit-elle comme si le fait de le dire amplifié son angoisse. Kakashi sensei il faut l'emmener à tsunade-sama au plus vite !

Kakashi s'exécuta et prit le renard sur son dos et partit en courant suivi de près par Sakura et Sasuke.

Arrivé à l'hôpital qui était loin du front ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et trouvèrent très vite la personne recherchée et accoururent vers elle.

Elle les vit et se mit à hurler : « Comment se fait-il que l'ennemi se soit enfuit ! »

Sakura qui prit le même ton rétorqua :

-C'est Naruto qui les a mis en fuite !

-Naruto ???

Puis elle vit une personne blonde sur le dos de Kakashi et bien sûr le reconnut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il est épuisé et a besoin de sang d'urgence .répondit-elle après avoir retrouvé son calme

-Très bien mais j'ignore son groupe.-

-Moi je suis du O alors donnez lui le mien.

-Très bien . Shizune ,Sakura et kakashi suivaient moi ;et les autres restés là !

Après une demi-heure , Shizune et Kakashi sortirent et rassurèrent les autres au sujet de Naruto .

Il était stable et Sakura voulait rester près de lui soi-disant le temps de se récupérer ses forces après la transfusion.

Le lendemain après que tout le monde soient passés le voir .Sakura se réveiller après s'être endormi au chevet de Naruto dont elle n'avait pas lâché la main puis il se passa quelque chose d'étrange ,la main de Naruto serra plus fort celle de Sakura.

Extirpé des bras de morphé elle se retourna et vit Naruto réveillé avec ses grand yeux azur qui la fixés.

-Bonjour la belle endormie .lui adressa t-il en souriant.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour être sur de ne pas faire un rêve mais s'était bel et bien la réalité.

Naruto s'était réveillé , allé très bien et cela rendait la kinoichi heureuse.

-Naruto tu es enfin réveillé , j'ai eu si peur en te voyant t'effondrer !cria t-elle en se jetant sur Naruto.

-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai, pas que je mourrai sous tes yeux .dit-il en souriant tous en relevant la kinoichi en la tenant par les épaules.

-Qu'as-tu fait durant ces quatre années ?demanda t-elle follement curieuse.

-J'ai voyagé , me suis entraîné , j'ai sauvé des gens et me suis fait des amis .Mais il ne voulais pas parler de lui mais entendre la voix de la fleur de cerisier.

Et toi ces quatre années , tu as enfin déclaré ta flamme à Sasuke ?

« J'aurais dû la fermer , il a dû lui mettre un râteau et elle l'a pas supporter .Qu'est-ce que je suis idiot »pensa t-il.

Puis son sourire réapparu :

-Non je lui ais rien dit car après qu'on l'ait ramené je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Quoi ! Mais avant tu ne pouvais pas parler sans dévier la conversation sur Sasuke .cria t-il à moitié étouffé par cette confidence.

-Ce temps est révolu. Naruto tu penses que j'ai un problème ? Jusqu'il y a quatre ans je le considérais comme celui avec je finirais mes jours , mon ame-sœur et quand enfin il revient et qu'il est plus abordable je ne veux plus de lui.

Naruto comprit que cette question elle ne l'avait jamais posé à quelqu'un d'autre et il ne fallait pas dire de bêtises .C'était pas gagné…

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour la réconforter et la soulagé de ses angoisses et par la même occasion lui montrer qu'il avait mûrit et était bien plus intelligent qu'auparavant.

Pour la rassurer il resserra son étreinte tout en lui posant la tête contre le torse et en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux il commença son monologue :

-« Sakura rassure toi tu n'as pas de problème .Tout d'abord l'amour ne se commande pas et ensuite je ne crois pas en l'ame-sœur , c'est un moyen de faire croire à ceux qui s'aiment qu'ils ne pourraient trouver mieux et à ce qui se sont séparés qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés .Si jamais tu n'avais jamais rencontré Sasuke tu serais tombé amoureuse d'un autre et tu l'aurais considérés comme ton ame-sœur .

Je crois au grand amour mais c'est tous .Un amour ça débute par un lien particulier qui s'entretient puis on tombe amoureux et cela s'amplifie ;c'est tous.

Sasuke n'était qu'un fantasme . Celui d'une fille qui n'avait pas confiance en elle et qui avait besoin d'un homme fort et respecté pour veiller sur elle .

Sa disparition t'as permis de revoir cela avec objectivité et tu as compris que c'était un fantasme.

Sakura tu es l'une des rares filles de Konoha qui aimait Sasuke à l'avoir comprit et l'une des rares filles à être redevenus normale . »

Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa coéquipière qui rougit puis tous en pleurant de réconfort lui dit :

-Merci Naruto , ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'on c'est retrouvé et tu es déjà en train de me réconforter.

-C'est ce qu'un ami se doit de faire ?

-Sakura je peux te poser une question médicale ?

-Quoi ?Tu as mal quelque par ?

-Non rassure toi , je voulais savoir quand je pourrais sortir d'ici.

-Tu étais seulement épuisé tu devrais pouvoir sortir maintenant.

-Parfait , il faut que je vois Tsunade Oba-chan immédiatement !C'est vital !tout en sortant du lit pour remettre ses chaussures tout en cherchant son blouson des yeux qu'il vit posé sur la table de chevet avant de l'attraper.

-Attends que je disais tout de suite , je voulais dire cet après-midi le temps de la paperasse administrative. En fixant la musculature de Naruto .

-Sakura j'ai pas le temps .Je dois délivrer mon message et repartir vite .après avoir attaché son katana dans son dos.

-Comment ça repartir ?encore ?étonné et inquiète.

-Pas longtemps ;le temps de régler des affaires urgentes .

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

-Moins tu en saurra mieux tu te porteras .

-Mais … ?elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

-Quoi que tu dises ou fasses je vais partir alors soi tu me suis tranquillement jusqu'à tsunade ou je te laisses ici ?

Elle marqua un arrêt le temps de se remettre puis annonça : « D'accord je te suis mais tu m'expliquera tous plus tard ,d'accord ? »

-OK ,mais là je suis pressé !puis il la pris par le bras et s'élança par la fenêtre.

Un flash jaune et rose traversa le village grimpa les escaliers qui mènent au bureau de l'hokage où il y avait un attroupement dont tous ses amis .Le flash traversa le groupe puis s'arrêta lâchant une Sakura déboussolé avant de s'arrêter devant la porte pour l'ouvrir ce qui permi aux autres de reconnaître Naruto.

-Tsunade il faut que je te parle en privée c'est une information de classe S à propos de la sécurité de konoha.

-Naruto mais quand as-tu… ?

-Pas le temps ,cette attaque n'était qu'un repérage ;il va y en avoir une seconde !!!Bien plus puissante ,ils vont raser Konoha de la carte cette fois ci.

-Comment ça un repérage ?

-Ce n'étaient que des éclaireurs de l'Akatsuki qui vérifiaient les lieux pour élaborer une stratégie.

-Une stratégie ?puis elle remarqua que tout le monde les observés .Euh ?Tout le monde laissé nous !

-Un instant il faut réunir tous les ninjas du village pour que je leur explique la suite de mon plan ,et vite je suis pressé !!

-Très bien ,Shizune fait réunir tout le monde .puis Shizune ferma la porte laissant ainsi Tsunade et Naruto seules.

Au bout d'une demi-heure ,Naruto et Tsunade sortirent ne fit pas attention aux gens présent et monta les escaliers qui menaient au toit .Une fois tout le monde en haut Naruto s'avança vers le bord avant de s'adresser à haute voix à tous les ninjas qui s'étaient réunis en bas :

-« Bon tout d'abord je dirais les choses une fois et pas deux et je ne répondrai à aucune questions quelque qu'elle soit .Tout d'abord l'attaque que nous venons d'essuyé à était mené par l'akatsuki dans un but de repérage en vue d'une prochaine attaque bien plus puissante.

Vous vous demandez sûrement dans quel but ils ont attaqué :Le but de l'Akatsuki était les archives de Konoha pour y trouvé des informations au sujet de l'emplacement de personne ayant en eux des démons puissant que veut se procurer l'Akatsuki pour des raisons que je n'évoquerai pas.

Et c'est là que j'interviens il y-a maintenant 19 ans un démon renard à neuf queues a attaqué le village, il fut dit par la suite que le démon kyubi fut emporté dans les ténèbres avec yondaime hokage .Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ,le démon kyubi fut scellé par yondaime dans le corps de son fils unique tous juste né et dont la mère mourra en le mettant au monde .Cet enfant est traqué sans cesse par l'Akatsuki dans le but de lui extraire ce qui entraînerai la mort de l'hôte ; cet enfant ce nomme UZUMAKI NARUTO et se trouve devant vous .Cette révélation jeta un froid et plusieurs messes basse.

Naruto marqua un arrêt puis reprit :

Dans moins d'un an l'Akatsuki re frappera et il faut donc vous entraînez pour les vaincre ;j'en vient donc à la raison de cette réunion .A partir de demain auront lieu des tournois a tous les niveaux ninja pour évaluer vos aptitudes face à des membres de l'Akatsuki ce qui nous permettra de savoir où vous placés durant l'attaque selon les effectifs. Dans une semaine je reviendrais pour la phase finale du tournoi et je donnerai mon avis sur les participant et je vous dirai avec qui et comment vous entraînez en vue de la bataille .

Voilà ce sera tous ,à dans une semaine !!! »

Puis il se retourna vers ses amis et se positionna au centre du toi.

-Eh ! Tu pourrais rester un petit moment après quatre ans ,tu nous dois bien ça ?

Naruto s'immobilisa puis se retourna vers Sasuke en l'observant dans un air j'ai du mal entendre.

-Je vous dois bien ça ;je n'ai aucun contre à vous rendre à l'inverse de vous :toi Sasuke je t'ai sorti de l'emprise d'Orochimaru ,Sakura je t'ais ramené Sasuke et sauvé la vie de nombreuse fois ,Neji je t'ai permis de respecter le niveau des autres et ai changé ta vision du monde .Et quant à toi Tsunade je t'ai empêché de rester vagabonde et de t'endetter sans cesse et vous tous ici qu'avez vous fait : RIEN.

Sakura tu me tapais dessus pendant que Sasuke me rabaissait .

OH ! Et j'allais presque oublier le conseil de Konoha qui a envoyer des assassins à mes trousses car assassiné des représentants de l'Akatsuki salissait l'image Konoha dans le reste du monde.

Puis tout en se mordant le pouce pour faire jaillir du sang il conclu la discussion par :

-Je ne vous dois rien mais vous avez des dettes envers sans compter celle de vos parents .

A présent la discussion est close .

Il fit plusieurs signes avec les mains et posa sa main au sol ,il y-eu un nuage de fumée puis un gigantesque phoenix apparut avec Naruto sur son dos :

-Allez , il faut partir cherché kylthia !puis il s'envolèrent et partir au loin sans même un coup d'œil au sien.

Tout le monde étés entre la colère et la honte ,ils ne dirent rien et s'éclipsèrent chacun de leur côté dans le plus grand silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le tournoi commence:**

Cela fait trois jours que Naruto est parti et il ne reste que quatre jours avant le tournoi finale…

Sakura ,Sasuke et Neji qui s'étaient qualifiés pour le tournoi finale profités de leur repos bien mérité car trois jour de combats intensif c'est crevant (voir même galère comme dirait Shikamaru).

Au même moment ,trois personne se dirigeaient vers les portes du village : ces personnes étaient encapuchonnés et par conséquent impossible à identifier :

Le plus grand était habillé de noir et possédait un katana dans le dos(vous voyez forcement de qui je parle)et tient dans ses bras un jeune garçon d'apparemment huit ans au maximum qui dort paisiblement avec un magnifique sourire qui fait ressortir sa chevelure brune ; à ses cotés se tenait une fille à en croire ses belles jambes qu'on remarqué facilement car elle porté un short blanc tout comme le reste de ses habits .

Naruto et la fille de son age s'approchèrent des gardes qui demandèrent leur identités et le Kitsune annonça sans s'arrêté : « Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ,fils du quatrième hokage et suis venu parlé au cinquième hokage .Je me portes garant pour mes accompagnateurs . »

Naruto interpréta le silence des gardes comme un accord de passage et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de l'hokage.

De leur coté les finalistes venaient de marquer un arrêt lorsque Sakura s'arrêta net pour scruté deux personnes achevant l'ascension des immenses escaliers menant au bureau de Tsunade, les deux icebergs firent de même et observèrent à leur tour les trois être car à présent l'enfant été visible .Lorsque l'homme en noir retira sa capuche ils reconnurent Naruto et commencèrent à se diriger tranquillement vers lui .

Comme à son habitude ,Tsunade piquait un roupillon à coté de nombreuses piles de dossiers jusqu'à ce que trois personnes face irruption dans son bureau .Elle se redressa très vite se nettoya le visage de la bave qui coulait de sa bouche(elle est si belle quand elle dort)et fit face au trois arrivant dont malgré ses yeux fatigués elle reconnut Naruto.

Tsunade :Naruto ?Mais je croyais que tu reviendrais d'ici quatre jours ?

Naruto :C'est vrai mais un jeune garçon voulais que je reste avec lui un peu plus longtemps ._annonça t-il en déposant l'enfant en question_ _sur le fauteuil prés de la fenêtre ._

Tsunade se leva et s'assit au coté du petit brun pour l'observer de plus près alors qu'il commencé à émergé de son sommeil .Lorsqu'il commença à ouvrir ses yeux émeraudes il aperçut Tsunade mais vu qu'il ne l'a connaissait nulement se redressa brutalement et se jeta derrière Naruto en lui agrippant la jambe pour ensuite lui demandait : « C'est qui la madame Nii-chan ? »

Naruto eut un léger sourire devant l'innocence de l'enfant et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux avant de répondre : « N'ai pas peur ,elle s'appelle Tsunade et c'est elle l'hokage de konoha. »

En guise de salutation il adressa à la sanin un coucou de la main et Tsunade fit de même en lui souriant.

Naruto :Je vous présente Neko _en indiquant l'enfant_ et voici Kylthia ma coéquipière.Je suis uniquement venu les déposer avant de repartir .annonça t-il calmement.

Tsunade :Alors c'est pour eux que tu t'inquiétais comme ça ?proposa t-elle.

Le renard n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kylthia qui venait glissé les bras sous la veste de Naruto dit : « Alors comme ça le grand Kitsune s'inquiète pour moi. »

Naruto :Et alors j'ai pas le droit !?Et ensuite arrête de me chatouillait j'ai pas huit ans moi !

A l'instant même les trois finalistes pénétrèrent dans le bureau ce qui fit sursauté Neko qui renforça son étreinte sur la jambe de Naruto qui se retourna vers les trois ninjas .

Naruto :Dite donc, les nouvelles vont vite !

Sakura :On t'as vu depuis en bas,_elle marqua une pause lorsqu'elle vit que kylthia avait les bras sous les vêtement de Naruto ,_Je croyais que tu reviendrai que dans quatre jours ._s'efforçant de sourire pour contenir sa jalousie ._

Naruto :Je compte pas resté ,je vais repartir mais je voulais te demandé un service :pourrais-tu t'occupé de Neko durant mon absence voir même l'entraîner à maîtriser son chakra ?

Sakura posa les yeux sur l'enfant et répondit en souriant :Avec plaisir ,de toute façon maintenant que je suis qualifiée j'ai plus rien à faire.

Naruto :Je te remercie beaucoup ._se retourne vers Neko _Je te présente mon amie Sakura ,aller vas lui parler je doit discuter avec l'hokage.

Neko prit la main de kylthia et s'approcha de Sakura pour lui parler : « Bonjour ,c'est vrai que t'est la plus forte et plus belle femme ninja du monde ?! »

Sakura qui s'accroupit devant Neko :Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Neko :_pointant Naruto du doigt _C'est Nii-chan qui me l'a dit.

Sakura eut un léger sourire en pensant que Naruto la qualifié de plus belle femme du monde ,mais une fois de plus Kylthia répondu à sa place : « Oui Neko c'est elle dont il t'a parlé souvent . »

Il se mirent à écouté la conversation entre l'Uzumaki et Tsunade :

Naruto :Et ce que tu pourrais leur trouvé un logement et les faire ninjas à Konoha.

Tsunade :Pour le logement ce sera simple et je pourrais faire rentré Neko à l'académie mais pour ton amie j'ignore totalement ses capacités de ninja.

Naruto :Tu n'auras qu'à l'inscrire à la finale du tournoi et tu jugera ensuite.

Tsunade :Très bien je suppose que tu repars immédiatement.

Naruto :Je dois encore aller chercher quelqu'un mais je serais là pour le tournoi auquel je participerai .

Sur ce il se retourna vers ses compagnons et s'accroupit vers Neko qui s'aprochait de lui .

Neko :Tu t'en vas Nii-chan ?

Naruto:Oui ,je vais cherché Hikari et je serais là dans quatre jours, promis.

Sans attendre Neko prit Naruto dans ses bras qui resserra l'étreinte, Sakura et Tsunade trouvaient cette scène si mignonne.

Neko :Dans ce cas tu fait vite.

Naruto _qui c'était dégagé de l'étreinte_ :C'est promis patron.

Puis il fit un salut de sa main à tous les gens présent puis s'élança par la fenêtre.

Tsunade appela Shizune et lui demanda de s'occuper du jeune Neko et demanda aux autres de disparaîtrent.

Au moment où tout le monde s'en alla Kylthia interpella Sakura qui se retourna plus par politesse que par intérêt : « Oui !Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »avec un faux sourire.

Kylthia :Et bien, je voulais savoir si tu pourrais me servir de guide ?

Sakura :_après une petite réflexion _;Bon d'accord mais après je veux que tu me dises comment tu as rencontré Naruto.

Kylthia :Marché conclu.

La fleur de cerisier et la touriste déambulèrent des heures dans Konoha .Sakura pour lui montrer l'étendu de ses connaissances lui fit un cour d'histoire sur son village natal et finit son cour en lui disant que pour bien connaître quelque chose il fallait d'abord une vue d'ensemble.

Elles grimpèrent au sommet du mont hokage pour enfin discuter de choses les concernent :

Sakura :Dis moi Kylthia ,comment as-tu rencontré Naruto ?

Kylthia :Ah !La grande question ,disons tous d'abord qu'on c'est rencontrés de l'autre coté de cette océan.

A l'époque ,c'était il y-a 3 ans ,j'étais une ninja sans famille et la dernière héritière de mon clan .

Je vendais ma force au plus offrant et un jour je me suis retrouvé au service d'un homme d'affaire véreux ,autrement dit un trafiquant d'armes.

Une nuit alors qu'il avait un rendez-vous important je l'ai accompagné dans un caverne de montagne qui débouché sur un entrepôt avec de quoi alimenté une armée.

Bien évidemment on ne m'a rien expliqué sur le pourquoi du comment.

Nous marchâmes longtemps car l'entrepôt était immense jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une salle sombre où deux hommes attendaient tranquillement .L'homme le plus grand avait un visage de requin et portait tous comme son complice un grande veste noir sur laquelle été représenté des nuages rouge.

Sakura :L'Akatsuki. souffla t- elle

Kylthia :Je l'ai apprit à mes dépends.

Le deuxième individu était Itachi Uchiwa ,une belle enflure !

Lorsque j'ai compris la gravité de la situation j'ai essayée de retirer ma carte du jeu mais trop tard.

Itachi m'assomma et me laissa en plan.

Je me suis réveillée bien plus tard ,des heures à mon avis ,j'étais attachée à une chaise les seins à l'air .Ils attendaient que je me réveille pour me violer et m'entendre hurler.

Et c'est à ce moment que c'est arrivé.

**Flash Back :**

Trafiquant d'armes :Et bien Kylthia, qu'est-ce qui t-as prit ,tu aurais pu devenir riche.

Kylthia :Grâce à des armes qui vont tués des innocents ,sans moi !

Trafiquant d'armes :C'est dommage car maintenant il va falloir te tué ,mais avant on va s'amusé un peu.

Kylthia :Pas question sale porc !

Trafiquant d'armes :J'attends pas t'on accord ,_puis il déposa ces sales lèvres sur celles de sa victime qui en eu la nausée ;il lui tripotait les seins quand tout d'un coup une explosion ce fit entendre suivit de nombreuses autres_ .

Un garde entra en trombe dans la salle pour s'adresser à son supérieur.

Garde 1 :Chef !Un intrus dans la base !Il a déposé des explosifs sur les stocks d'armes !!

Trafiquant d'armes :Abattez-le au plus vite. _Il se retourne vers Kylthia ._Quelle dommage ,un moment si parfait.

Kylthia n'eut pas la moindre réaction .Le trafiquant se tourna vers le second garde présent et lui ordonna : « Tuez la puis suivez moi »

Garde 2 :A vos ordres !

Sans attendre il sortit un couteau et s'avança vers kylthia qui pétrifiée par la terreur n'eut pas fait un seul mouvement.

Pendant ce temps ,le trafiquant se dirigeait vers la porte quand il entendit de nombreux cris derrière .

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant passer le garde entrait tantot avec trois kunais dans le ventre .

Le trafiquant prit de panique se cacha derrière la porte .

C'est à cet instant que Naruto pénétra dans la salle avec son fidèle katana dans le dos et lança un kunai à pleine vitesse vers le garde qui était sur le point de tué Kylthia et lui coupa la main avant de lui tranché la gorge avec un second.

Naruto fit deux pas puis dégaina son katana avant de l'enfoncé dans la porte .

Le trafiquant d'armes qui avait failli ce faire transpercer le visage sortit en hurlant et s'effondra à genoux devant le renard qui l'attrapa par le col et lui déposa la lame sous le coup.

Le trafiquant d'armes :Non pitié ,je suis tout au plus un professionnel qui fait son travail !!

Naruto observa la jeune fille de son age sur la chaise puis les yeux plein de haine décréta :

«Moi aussi !! »puis il trancha la tête du trafiquant et par la suite les liens qui enchaînaient l'adolescente .

Naruto enleva sa veste et la déposa sur le dos de Kylthia pour la rassurée sur ses attentions et il se positionna devant elle pour lui demandait si elle pouvait marcher ce à quoi elle répondit à la négative par un hochement de tête puis ensuite si elle pouvait encore se servir de ses bras et cette fois ce fut un oui .

Naruto sourit se retourna avant de s'accroupir devant elle : « Dans ce cas donne moi tes bras ,tu vas me serrer fort et moi je te transporterai sur mon dos. »

Elle s'exécuta et ils sortirent en pleine foret ,Kitsune la déposa contre un arbre .Alluma un feu et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés sans un bruit ,uniquement pour se reposer.

Après un long silence ,elle se décida à prendre la parole car le renard ne voulait pas l'assommé de question sur les raisons de sa détention et ce qu'il avaient pu lui faire subir(heureusement rien grâce à lui).

Kylthia :Euh merci pour tous alors.

Naruto :De rien ,j'ai suivit mon instinct .Tu vas bien au moins ?

Kylthia :Oui ,grâce à toi ._courte pause ,_au début je travaillais pour eux mais quand j'ai comprit leurs agissements j'ai voulu les quittée et tu connais la suite.

Naruto :De toute façon tu es parti ,tu n'as rien à te reprochée .

Kylthia :Ca te gènes pas que je travaillais pour tes ennemis ?

Naruto :Bien sur que non !Le passé est loin derrière nous et l'avenir nous tends les bras ;oublie tes erreurs passés et fait face à l'avenir.

Cela rappela à Sakura une phrase de Naruto : « Demain est un nouveau jour »

Kylthia _qui commencé à adorer cet homme :_Pourquoi tu as détruit cette entrepôt ?

Naruto :Je combat indirectement une organisation criminel de ninjas déserteurs pour gagner du temps .

Kylthia :Tu fait partie d'une organisation toi aussi ?

Naruto :Non ,je travaille pour moi et si je réussis mon entreprise tout le monde ira mieux.

Kylthia :Et c'est quoi ton but ?

Naruto :Eliminé les gens de cette organisation et je n'en dirais pas plus car moins tu en sais mieux tu te portera .Si ils apprenaient que tu as été en contact avec moi ils t'interrogeraient ,si tu ne sais rien de compromettant il te laisseront tranquille.

Kylthia :Alors tu fait ça pour me protégée .

Naruto :On peut dire ça comme ça.

Kylthia :Je sais que je suis pas en position pour te demandée un service mais ça te dérange si je t'aide à battre cette organisation.

Naruto :Si c'est pour me remercié de t'avoir sauvé ,oublie directe .

Kylthia :Non je t'assure .Seulement tu m'as offert une seconde vie et je souhaite me rendre vraiment utile.

Naruto :C'est pas parceque tu est une fille mais je doute de tes capacités face à eux.

Kylthia :Toi tu les as les capacités et moi j'apprends vite tu sais.

Naruto :T'est sur de ton choix ?Je suis un professeur très sévère.

Kylthia :Plus que jamais sensei.

Naruto avec un sourire amusé :Alors dans ce cas bienvenu dans mon organisation.

Kylthia :Merci infiniment ,je m'appelle Kylthia Yamaneko.

Naruto :Ravi de te connaître,je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

Et c'est ainsi que l'organisation anti-Akatsuki fut formée .

**Fin du Flash Back :**

Kylthia ;Depuis on se bat cote à cote et on est devenu très lié.

Sakura sans s'en rendre compte :Tu l'aimes ?

Kylthia avec un magnifique sourire :Oui ,je l'aimes plus que tout mais pas comme tu l'entends ,je l'aime comme un frère pas comme toi.

Sakura devint tout à coup couleur pivoine :Que…Comment ça ?

Kylthia amusé :Le regard que tu m'as jetée quand tu m'as vu avec Naruto ne laisses aucune place à l'imagination.

Sakura :_démasqué !_Mais et lui… ?

Kylthia :Il en sais rien rassures toi .

Sakura :Sinon à part ça ,d'où il vient Neko ?

Kylthia:Naruto l'a adopté pour le sauvé après la mort de ses parents.Depuis ils sont comme frères .D'ailleurs si il te l'a confié il a super confiance en toi.

Sakura :Tu penses vraiment ?

Kylthia :Il a une immense estime pour toi.

Sakura :Et Neko c'est un gentil gamin ?

Kylthia :Très gentil ,et d'après Naruto il a largement le niveau chunin malgré ces huit ans.

Sakura :Non franchement ?

Kylthia :Je te promet .Et en plus ,il t'appréci déjà beaucoup.

Sakura : Pourquoi on se connais juste de vu .

Kylthia :Toi ,peut-être mais lui il te connaît plus que tu ne le crois. Naruto parle très peu de son passé mais pour toi il ne tarie jamais d'histoires et d'éloges.

Sakura hébétée :Ah bon il parle de moi ?

Kylthia :Oh que oui ,de ta beauté ,ton intelligence et ta force surhumaine .

Sakura :Alors quand il a dit que Naruto lui avait dit que je suis la plus belle fille du monde c'était vrai ?

Kylthia :Chaque mot ;sinon on devrait peut-être s'arêter là aujourd'hui .Je dois retrouvé Neko et demain ce sera à toi.

Sakura :Bon d'accord ,alors à demain.

Et les jours passèrent ainsi jusqu'au jour fatidique :Le Tournoi Final.

Les participants se trouvaient au centre de l'aréne ,tous sauf un ,Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu .


End file.
